halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cody-B042
} - GEN2 = } }} |-| Unarmored = } - 2558= } }} |name=Cody |fullname=Cody James Owens |spartantag=B042 |homeworld=Eirene |born=April 6th, 2533 |died= |species= (Augmented) |gender=Male |height=6’9 Ft (unarmoured) |weight= |hair= Dark Brown (Later Grey) |eyes=Deep Blue (Formerly Hazel-Green) |cyber= * |allegiance= * * * |branch= * |unit= *SPARTAN III Beta Company, Fireteam Bravo (2539-2545) *ONI Section III Beta 5 Asymmetrical Actions Unit (2545-2555) *NAVSPECWAR FEUDAL Team (2548-2552) *Headhunter Team Hotel II(2553-2555) *Spartan Branch, Fireteam Anubis (2555-2556) *Spartan Branch, Fireteam Stallion (2557-2558) *ONI SAD Operational Detachment-Sigma, Fireteam Stallion (2558-) |rank= |mos= *SO (Special Warfare Operator) |specialty= *Sabotage *Reconnaissance *Hunter-Killer Operations *Tracking *Close Quarters Combat *Hand-to-hand Combat *Knife Fighting *Guerilla Warfare |battles= |status=Active }} '''Cody-B042' also known as Codename: SOLACE was a who served in the . Acquiring a reputation for survivability among ONI officials after enduring through Operation: CARTWHEEL, Operation: RUNNINGBACK, and the tragedy of Operation: TORPEDO. This reputation would have him pulled into Section III’s Beta-5 division. Fighting throughout the war, Cody would eventually become the ONI liaison to the SpecWarCom SIII team FEUDAL, with whom he would serve with until late 2552. After the war he would return to Section III to operate alongside SPARTAN-G144 as a two man strike unit. Fireteam Anubis, an ONI controlled SPARTAN team tasked with hunting down Lancaster-205, and serve in it until its disbandment. Following this he would be transferred to the and fight in it for a number of years as the leader of Fireteam Stallion in battles including both . However after the emergence of the threat in 2558 he, thanks to one of his subordinate's past with another Spartan he and Stallion were transferred to Detachment: SIGMA. Career Service Vitae |} Biography Early Life Prior to the Covenant attack in 2538, Cody lived a normal life on the outer colony Eirene. Born to farmers the boy was the only child for most of his normal life, with his younger brother being born mere months before the Covenant invasion. As a child he was unremarkable, preforming no feats that truly set him apart from his peers aside from historical knowledge. In every aspect, the young Cody Owens was seemingly anything but Spartan material. In addition to not setting himself apart, he also had difficulty with social situations, not for lack of trying, but rather for the fact other children largely found his demeanor annoying or awkward. However, the child remained kindhearted and tried with all the effort he could muster to be a good friend and son. Though none of this would matter as in mid-2537 the Covenant located and attacked Eirene. Like many children across human colonies, when the aliens came, he lost everything. His father was cut down by a swathe of plasma fired by an elite, and his mother followed soon after with needler fire raking her back and then detonating in grisly fashion. Too stunned to form the most basic of sentences, Cody was pushed aboard an evacuation vessel with his infant brother in his arms, watching in shock as plasma tore through another transport attempting to get civilians off world. In that moment, the boy was sure he was going to die, and even as the craft he was aboard jumped into slipspace, he was sure that death was near. But it never came. Eventually, after nearly two weeks of travelling, the boy ended up in an orphanage on New Constantinople. Almost instantly his brother was taken away, adopted by another refugee who had lost her children in the attack and had nursed the infant for the weeks that followed. Despite his sadness, Cody did not argue, nor did he truly express any sort of emotion, he was simply silent. Around the orphanage Cody was met with equal parts disdain and acceptance, the former coming from orphanage staff who saw him and the other children as little more than more mouths to feed, and the latter from his fellow traumatized orphans whom he developed a reputation for selflessness. He often would give up bits of his own meals to children whom were sick, and spent most of his time trying to help the other children without any regard for himself. For all his remarkable traits, one thing about the four year old was special in the eyes of some, the Office of Naval Intelligence specifically, his genes. With the loosened parameters of the SPARTAN-III program, Owens was an ideal candidate for the second company of expendable Spartans. Approached by an ONI recruiter several months after arriving in the orphanage, the boy was offered a chance at revenge against the Covenant. Without so much as a moment’s hesitation the boy accepted the man’s offer. For all his compassion and selflessness towards the other children the boy still wanted revenge more than anything, though at the time he would claim it was to protect others, which at the time it may have been, though in the end it would boil down to simple desire for revenge. Training Whisked away from the orphanage and into a cryotube, Cody awoke from the cold sleep surrounded by hundreds of other children, all of them packed onto Pelican dropships and flown down to the planet known as Onyx. After they were all gathered together, a man, identifying himself as Lieutenant Commander Ambrose, came before them and gave them a speech about how they had volunteered to fight the Covenant, offered them a chance to leave, and then promptly began the first of many tests to come over the following years. Loaded back into the dropships, each of the children were given an oddly bulky backpack, which they were then strapped into and told the nature of. They were parachutes, and if the children wished to stay and have the chance to fight back against the Covenant, they were going to have to jump. Many were hesitant, Cody was not. They boy, now being referred to by the large bellowing men as Trainee B042, had dreamed of joining the infamous ODSTs before his home was glassed, he aspired to be like those heroes, and that wouldn’t be possible with a fear of heights. In one of the few times he would stand out in early training, Cody jumped first into the cold Onyx night. After landing, B042 and all others who found the courage to jump were given a meal and sent to the barracks of the massive training facility. The children mingled amongst themselves, exchanging names, and their stories of how they’d ended up here, and who they had lost to the alien scourge. As the children discovered, all of their stories were more or less the same, and they were all here for the same reason; revenge. Over the next few days the children were began the grueling training regimen that they would endure for the next six years, and Cody found himself either dragging behind or somewhere in the middle of his peers in terms of his ability to keep up. As time went on this would change, with B042 working his way into the middle of the pack in PT, however not without consequences. From the very day after training began, B042 attracted the ire of one Abraham-B138. Abraham was a massive child with an ego, both fast, strong, smart, and incredibly arrogant. When Cody fell behind during one of the runs on the first day, B138 singled him out as a target. Throughout the next several years, B042 was routinely beaten, humiliated, and teased by the larger child whom met all B042’s attempts to stand up to him with brutal retaliation. However once teams were assigned this lessened thanks to Cody no longer being on his own, but it was not halted completely by any means. B042 was assigned to Fireteam Bravo, which consisted of three other children: Detrick-B204, Marcella-B029, and Abdul-B213. Instantly Cody became the black sheep, not due to dislike of him, but rather his tendency to mess up seemingly menial tasks, despite this though, the team never once retaliated against him in anything other than verbal fashion and even that was a rare occurrence. As the Spartan trainees progressed, their training began to incorporate more and more combat exercises. As predicted by Ambrose and the head DI Franklin Mendez, B042 lagged behind his team, dragging them down in the rankings. Cody was perhaps harder on himself than any of the Drill Instructors or other trainees, and was on the edge of giving up until the day the children began training for close quarters. It began when Detrick, whom had rose to become Bravo’s de facto leader, shoved a M90 shotgun into Cody’s hands after the latter finally verbally broke down and begin to lament that he couldn’t possibly become a Spartan. Urged by his leader to try the weapon, B042 discovered he had at least some modicum of talent with the weapon type. As hand-to-hand combat exercises became more intense and close-quarters drills became more frequent, for once in his short life Cody became relatively above average. However, all was not well. Abraham, who had only become more menacing over the years also showed remarkable talent in close quarters, and was especially nimble for someone of his size. Once again B138 began to humiliate and harass Cody in full force. While Abraham and most other trainees adopted more graceful and acrobatic fighting styles, B042 would come to adopt a more brutal approach that oddly worked well for him in spite of his more frail build, as against B138 any attempts to match him in his own fighting style ended disastrously. But with each defeat, Cody only learned more. Thanks to the discovery of his “hidden” talent, Cody finally filled a niche within Bravo. Like all of the teams, each member of Bravo filled a certain role: Detrick lead and was their rifleman, Marcella became the expert on explosives and guerilla warfare, Abdul found a gift for long range warfare, and Cody filled the gap with close quarters. Despite the good fortune of the boy becoming competent, there were unintended consequences. Cody gained an unsavory reputation among most of Beta, mostly kept in hushed whispers after his brutal beating of Danica-B263. B263, a close friend of Abraham as well as harboring a crush on him, became the first, and by far most brutalized individual in Cody’s vendetta against B138. When in a routine sparring match, B042 bested B263, but instead of halting his attack, persisted with greater ferocity, eventually having to be pried off of the girl. While B042 was disciplined, the incident was largely disregarded as it was well known Danica routinely had tormented B042 to impress B138, but it was quite clear the assault and numerous other beatings and cruel pranks were orchestrated by Cody to hurt those close to B138, since Cody could not beat him, yet. In 2545, after years of training, Beta Company was finally underwent augmentations, and arose from the procedures as Spartans. Bravo, along with the rest of the company were given time to acclimate to their now enhanced bodies before being put into a series of competitions prior to their deployment. In team based combat exercises, Bravo faired averagely as usual, losing to Fireteam Tango after the latter executed a brilliant ambush. Surprisingly Bravo as a whole faired extremely well during the hand-to-hand competitions, most surprising of all was B042’s performance. Despite taking a beating Cody managed to win several rounds against the other Beta’s however he eventually came up against Abraham-B138 to settle the two’s long overdue grudge match. The fight began with Abraham taking the upper hand, relentlessly striking the other Spartan and evading his strikes with ease all whilst verbally harassing B042. However, as B138 became cocky, he became more brutal in his attacks, and sloppier. In doing so he made two errors which B042 would exploit fully, for one his sloppiness allowed B042 plenty of opportunities to finally land several hits, but more importantly, he began to fight Cody in B042’s own, more brutal style, which the target of B138’s harassment had far more experience. Batting away a lazy uppercut, Cody retaliated with a brutality only years of pent up anger could produce. Quickly B042 drove Abraham to the mat and proceeded to beat the other soldier unconscious and was stopped just short of causing serious injury by Chief Mendez himself. The entire company was still taken aback at Cody’s display of brutality, Bravo included, and though he was shortly eliminated by one SPARTAN-B312 the following round, he had distinguished himself as the stronger Spartan, and completed the vendetta he’d harbored for so long. Days later, Beta would ship out from Onyx to engage in whatever operations ONI deemed necessary of them. Operation:CARTWHEEL Briefly after the completion of the completion, Beta Company was assembled to raid a Covenant supply depot on the jungle planet FG-568. Eager for their first taste of combat, all of Beta, Cody included were on edge. The soldiers could see the parallels to the fateful mission of their predecessors, and were determined to not the same mistakes. Deploying via SOIEV, Beta Company would catch the Covenant by surprise. Cody himself landed slightly off course, placing him a kilometer away from the rest of his team. Armed with an MA5K and a M90 CAWS the SPARTAN made his way towards his comrades, clinging to the foliage and keeping himself focused on moving forward rather than butchering the grunt and jackal patrols. Upon reaching his team, they were remarkably surprised their friend had stayed his hand and Detrick commended him for doing so. Moving with his team they made their way to one of the many Covenant communication relays around the central depot. The majority of Beta would storm the depot, while several fireteams including Bravo were assigned to strike the Covenant’s communications and sever their ability to call for help. As FG-568’s depot was crucial to the Covenant war effort, the Spartans knew that even with the ability to call for help taken away, their alien foes would take notice of their base suddenly going silent, and as such they would need to move quickly with a single well-coordinated attack. With the importance of the task at hand weighing down on him, Cody was notably stressed, but maintained his composure. When the time came and the signal was given, Bravo launched their strike. Abdul cut down the snipers that would’ve halted their advance, Marcella moved to and destroyed the ghosts and revenant which offered means of escape, Detrick ran as a distraction to draw out the majority of the defense garrison, and as the garrison moved to strike the Spartan, B042 would retreat. Opening up with a barrage from his carbine the Spartan III made short work of the grunt infantry and an elite minor before being forced into cover as the garrison shifted its attention towards him, only for Abdul and Detrick to utilize the diversion to tear into the aliens. Quickly storming the entrance of the structure alongside Marcella, Cody and his teammate laid into the remainder of the defensive force. B042, after running out of ammunition for his carbine and despite Detrick’s commands, drew his M90 and began to advance further. Blowing chunks of alien across the interior of the facility, B042 began to indulge his anger, and subsequently was hit by plasma rifle fire from one of four elites who happened to be inspecting the outpost at the time of their attack. Dragged into cover and berated by his team, Cody was consumed with shame and was hampered by his humiliation. As the firefight prolonged due to the skill of the ultra leading the sanghelli’s tactical prowess, a blast of plasma destroyed Cody’s shotgun, and a grenade wounded Abdul and Marcella. Now panicking, Cody made a gamble, and rushed the aliens, collecting Abdul's combat knife before drawing his own in addition to his sidearm. Charging a minor first, B042 blasted away its shields with his M6 before tossing the weapon aside and quickly evading a swipe at his head, then proceeded to fatally use it to shield against the blasts of a major whom he then rushed into. Tossing aside the corpse and ramming the elite, the Spartan yanked the warrior into the path of another’s energy dagger which killed the former instantly, with the latter falling seconds later with a blade in its eye. Preying on the ultra’s honor, Cody made to engage the veteran in single combat, drawing Abdul's knife in tandem with his own whilst Detrick screamed that he couldn’t get a shot with B042 in the way. When the alien struck out with and energy sword, B042 narrowly avoided death, the blade slicing into his shoulder as he dropped to avoid the strike. Using Abdul’s sniper rifle, Detrick then hit the ultra with a shot, dampening and nearly destroying its shields, which fell seconds later when Cody used one of the fallen elite’s rifle to deplete them and melt away the alien’s leg. As the elite sunk to a knee, B042’s animalistic nature kicked in, despite his injuries he slammed the alien to the floor by its throat and stabbed it in the eyes and throat numerous times. Despite the brutality, and the risk in such an impulsive move which Detrick relentlessly reprimanded him for, Bravo commended their formerly weak link for his skill and his slaughter of the elites would be one of the many popular stories told that night amongst the company after they successfully escaped aboard their CALYPSO exfiltration crafts. The praise brought validation and seeming acceptance from most all of Beta Company, which B042 had craved more than anything since he could remember. While being treated for his injuries, he was surprised that Detrick made a point of visiting him as well as Abdul and Marcella, not sleeping while they were being treated, and sleeping on the floor near their cots once the team was placed together. He refused to abandon Bravo in its entirety, something which B042 had convinced himself would not be true for him personally out of insecurity. Genuinely surprised, and for the first time he could remember since the loss of his home, happy, Cody’s will to preserve the team was amplified tenfold. Finally, he felt he wasn’t an outsider. Operation:TORPEDO Soon Rehabilitation, Reassignment, Rearmament Awakening onboard the ONI Cruiser I Am Your Father B042 was almost immediately subjected to a detailed debriefing and a psychological assessment. Throughout the assessment Cody remained silent and void of emotion, fearing that like he was to traumatized to speak, and ONI prepared to take similar action. Only then would Cody speak, first agreeing to work as a field agent, then questioning the whereabouts of his team, and the rest of Beta. The man assessing him, Codename: MAGICIAN would promptly inform him of their fates and use the pain of the event to further kindle B042's rage and devotion to fighting the Covenant. Three weeks of physical rehabilitation later, Cody was lead off to Reach and run through an intensive training program over the span of three months. The program would acclimate B042 to life as a lone operator and promoted self-sufficiency over team based tactics. For the better half of the first month B042 was battered bruised, and beaten by instructors, constantly caught off guard as he was used to a teammate having his back. However this all changed when one DI, formerly of the SPARTAN-II program attempted to beat Cody with a shock baton. The man had made the grave error of thinking Cody was still a harmless child, and failed to note that the SIII held rank on him. In the ensuing scuffle, B042 killed the instructor and plead self-defense and cited the man’s crime of assaulting a superior. After the incident Cody began to improve as what could be speculated as being paranoia set in. For two months his skills grew and grew until ONI deemed him ready for action. At this stage, he and two other Beta Company SIIIs were cast into the forests of Reach and ordered to hunt down and subdue each other. Outfitted with a new set of SPI, the IIIs descended upon each other. For nearly three days B042 wandered alone while unbeknownst to him the two other trainees dueled it out. Eventually he would stumble upon an exhausted and watch as TTR splattered across the SIIIs helmet. Rushing to cover Cody managed to hold out against his assailant long enough for the SPARTAN's ammunition to run out. When he attempted to flank, his attacker, none other than SPARTAN-B312 managed to get the drop on him. Being quickly disarmed, Cody once again engaged in brutal hand to hand with the operator who'd bested both him and Jay at once. But then they'd both been run down and exhausted, now he was running on full and B312 was running on less than half. Still, B312 had bested two of Beta's top CQC experts at once, and even in the Spartan's current state, would still rise up. After nearly twelve minutes of continuous fighting, B312 managed to snag Cody's fallen MA5K and take him out with the last shot in the magazine. Knocked out by the force behind a point blank shot to the head, Cody would awaken later that day and be assigned to Section III Beta-5 Asymmetrical Warfare Division and would never be truly sure what the final "competition" had been for until 2552. Operation:LONG WAY GONE As the Covenant menace pushed further and further into UNSC territory, the colony of New Llanelli came under siege. Of little importance the agricultural world receive little in terms of support aside from a series of almost completely botched evacuation attempts at evacuation. However Section III had a vested interest in the world. On the planet an officer known simply as Codename: PAULSON had taken up residence with his family. A decorated veteran of Section III who’d put off returning to service due to extremely old age cut a deal with the office that he would return to service if him and his family were safely evacuated. Cody, under the moniker Codename: SOLACE was deployed to rescue them. Coming in aboard a D77, B042 set down several kilometers away from the large farming estate in which PAULSON had made into his family’s home. Making radio contact with the old officer, Cody managed to coordinate the movement of JOTUN drones to largely hide his advance from the Covenant forces which surrounded the estate. Utilizing his photo-reactive panel camouflage system, B042 covered the distance from the fields to the walls of the estate in silence. Once inside, the SPARTAN met all forty six of his charges, which consisted of not only the officer’s wife children, and relatives, but their families, and their children’s families. Before Cody could do the math to figure out of if he could possibly take them all, more trouble arose. Being former ONI, PAULSON had taken large steps to ensure the estates security, including installing several auto-turrets which had scratched several small Covenant squads and in doing so had brought attention to the area. As a team of Brutes smashed through the gate Cody directed the family out the rear of the facility where the still operating turrets would provide protection while he engaged the simian hostiles. Attacking the brutes with a combination of flashbangs, explosives, and assault weapons fire, Cody managed to take down three of the five aggressors. However his luck ran out there. As the last minor engaged Cody, he found himself caught off guard by the unpredictable nature enraged enemy. Living true to their name, the following assault was wildly brutal, with Cody being smashed through several windows and stabbed with a spiker. Falling back on basic instinct, the SIII retaliated in kind. Smashing a concrete slab over the beast’s head, B042 managed to phase it long enough for him to bury his knife in its stomach and dragging it down, savagely tearing out it’s innards. Now painted in alien blood Cody ferociously engaged the group’s captain, dodging the beast’s strikes with . Rolling under a strike, Cody slashed through the ligaments in the brute’s left leg, dropping it to its knee and slitting his throat. Battered and bruised Cody rushed out of the estate to rendezvous with the family. Leading them to the Pelican. Once they arrived, brutes were hot on their tail and there was nowhere near enough room in the Pelican for the entire group. Knowing ONI would abandon them all if he remained behind, and knowing the excruciating pain any who stayed behind would suffer, PAULSON swiftly executed his siblings, and upon their urging, his own children, nieces, and nephews so that their children might survive. Even as a SPARTAN, Cody was taken aback by the action and utterly horrified. Hiding himself away from his family, PAULSON' left B042 in the craft’s ‘blood tray’ among the rest of the family. The youngest of the children, unable to comprehend what had happened were fascinated with the blood-covered supersoldier after he removed his helmet. Besides the children, a traumatized girl named Kate no younger than Cody would take an interest in the mysterious boy-soldier. Trying to assure her he was simply plagued with a bad case of being baby-faced, and dodging questions as best he could, he was unable to shake her suspicion about the Spartan’s true nature. Once aboard the Prowler which deployed him, he slipped away from the girl hoping he’d never have to face her again. After a debriefing, Cody was returned to Onyx at the request of Ambrose himself in order to assist with a small ‘project’ relating to augmentations. Testbed Returning ‘home’ to Onyx, Cody would be greeted by , who told him he had a request. Before telling him the details, Kurt urged Cody to take several days to rest and see Gamma Company train as well as meet several members. During his time back on the world he’d been trained, he did his best to reconnect with the other members of Beta Company on Onyx, trying to reconnect with the others who had managed to escape the massacre. Brushing off the fact ONI had informed him he was the only survivor as typical of the organization, Cody attempted to find some peace. Reconciling with his fellow TORPEDO survivors on world, Tom and Lucy, the Spartan would at least somewhat ease his mind's troubles. While he and B292 were happy to see each other (despite Tom's former distaste of Cody after the B263 incident) in one piece and even attempted to engage in a friendly sparring match (it was called off after a strike from Tom hit a rib Cody had broken engaging the brutes, but was unaware of), he found it nearly impossible to reconcile with the now willing-mute B091 who was upset with his perceived abandonment of them to work with ONI. Also, after discovering his injured rib Cody was able to catch up with Aspen-B145, who had opted out of augmentations, while B145 treated Cody’s injury. After one week’s time, Section III was eager to have their operative returned to them. Knowing they would have Cody back out in the field within days and away from the safety of Onyx, Ambrose finally made his request to B042. Ambrose planned to add compound 009762-OO, which would alter augmentee’s brains in the frontal lobe, increasing their injury tolerance, strength, endurance, and most importantly aggression within the SPARTANs. But the substance was illegal, and Kurt was unsure about using the drug without already having tested it on SPARTANs. Before the SPARTAN-II could finish explaining Cody volunteered to undergo the procedure, returning once again to the UNSC Hopeful above Onyx. With none other than Aspen-B145 at the head of the procedure Cody was injected with the experimental drugs by a fellow Beta. In the aftermath B042 would run through a series of tests under Aspen’s supervision which all had nominal results and Cody assured both Kurt and B145 that he would routinely have them updated on his condition. Saying his goodbyes to the only family he had left, Cody departed the birthplace of the SPARTAN-III program and returned to his Section III handlers, ready to once again to join the fray and bring death to the Covenant. Operation: LYNCH MOB Operation: LYNCH MOB marked the beginning of a new chapter in Cody’s life. With the formation of numerous SpecWarCom SPARTAN teams Section III began to take interest in the teams activities. Cody was attached to one such team, FEUDAL, as an ONI liaison. Joining the team en route to their next mission, the Section III operative did his best to integrate into the team with little luck. With the exception of Hastings-B206, whom Cody had befriended in training, FEUDAL regarded the ONI attaché with disdain, feeling he was present to see if they were up to par and therefore insinuating they were not at present. The operation they were to undertake was to be Cody’s first counter-insurgency operation, the likes of which the rest of FEUDAL had been carrying out for the entirety of their careers. Frustrated with their unwelcome newcomer’s lack of experience in the field, FEUDAL 1, Dan-A010 would begrudgingly attempt to explain how operations like this required a more delicate approach than the missions he’d been supposedly tasked with prior. Heading towards the Insurrectionist hub of Mamore the team would finish what Alpha Company had started nearly a decade prior, and finish off the crippled rebel movement on the world. Deployed by a stolen freighter, the SPI clad team would land at shipyard known to be an Insurrectionist base of operations. The second dock workers opened up the hold of the vessel, Cody moved to incapacitate them only to see them cut down by his new teammates. Angered by the taking of innocent lives, Hastings explained to Cody that if word got out of a UNSC Special Forces presence on the planet during the UNSC’s (admittedly half-assed) relief effort, the outrage could potentially spark more conflict. Though upset by the idea, Cody understood. Moving through the shipyard the team made quick work of any who crossed their path as they worked their way to the offices of port. In a blur of speed and lethality FEUDAL tore through the building’s armed defenders which included several child soldiers, one of whom was Cody’s first human kill and would have a deep impact on the young SPARTAN. As they cleared the building’s first floor, one insurrectionist managed to get the drop on the team and made to sound the alarm and potentially doom the team, but an astoundingly quick reaction accomplished thanks to additional augmentation by Cody eliminated the threat. At this point, FEUDAL became open to the idea of Cody not being a completely bad person to have on the team. Proceeding through the base, the team eliminated the rebel presence entirely after acquiring the location of the surviving leadership elements of the now splintered rebel groups on the world. With Eric-B298 providing a scapegoat in the form of a borderline artistic use of explosives, the team pushed the already high tensions between the surviving rebel groups over the edge. In the massive infighting that occurred in the wake, ONI marked off the world, considering its rebel presence destroyed and the image of the insurrectionist on world destroyed due to the brutal results of said infighting. ONI was wrong, but this would not be seen until the days and months after the end of the devastating Human-Covenant war. Cody, though still on the outside looking in with FEUDAL, was no longer actively disliked by the team who began to take what he said with some measure of belief, accepting that he was not with them for any reason regarding their skill. However in the weeks that followed, his skills would become crucial to the team’s success as the Beta Company SPARTANs of the team would finally be granted what they’d longed so deeply for, action against the Covenant, and vengeance. Paris IV In 2549 the UNSC fortress world Paris IV was besieged by the Covenant. Numerous SPARTAN assets were deployed to the world, ranging from SpecWarCom SPARTAN teams to legendary SPARTAN-II teams, one such instance of the former was FEUDAL team. Given a quick briefing, the team was assigned to defend one of the planet’s many UNSC bases, Fort Patton. Though the team was supposed to report to an ONI operative to receive information packets to refresh the team on fighting the Covenant after years of counter-insurgent, however the team failed to show, they’d been preparing for this moment for a long time with the exception of Dan, Tanya, and Cody. Gearing up within the armory of the Athens-Class Carrier Hornet, Cody along with the others prepared for war. Even A010, A116, and B042 had only seen action against the Covenant in a special operations role, this would be the first time any of them had been in a total-war scenario. Cody equipped himself with a notably heavier armament than prior deployments, taking a MA5B assault rifle with an under-slung grenade launcher, an M45 tactical shotgun, a pair of M7 SMGs, and for the first time equipped himself with a combat machete that he would make use of for the rest of the war. Once armed and ready the supersoldiers boarded a pelican and launched alongside the rest of the carriers dropship squadron. Inside the ‘blood tray’ of the dropship Cody and the rest of FEUDAL went over their mission in an attempt to distract themselves from the chaos outside the vessel. As their pelican and the other craft in the unit rushed towards the surface, two squadrons of Covenant fighters moved to intercept them. In a matter of seconds the Seraphs and Banshees were on the group, tearing through the transports downing five in their first pass. In the wake of the destruction the pilot of their pelican, ensign James Fitzpatrick made a dangerous move; as the hostiles came around for another pass the rookie pilot broke formation. Rolling out of the flight group and narrowly avoiding a collision with a banshee, the transport sped towards the surface as the remainder of the flight was cut to shreds. Breaking through the atmosphere the pilot’s quick thinking had saved them from death. Landing at Patton the SPARTANs reported to Major Thomas Wright who held command over the Army forces stationed there. With Dan quickly being filled in on the situation the team leader dived his forces, with himself, Eric, and Tanya taking up positions at the front gate, Hastings guarding Tomas as he got the perimeter defense turrets online, and Cody escorting Abigail as she laid into the Covenant from long range. With Cody taking point the two SPARTANs moved to high ground roughly half a kilometer from the base and set up a position. While B400 readied the SRS-99AM that she’d taken in addition to her usual loadout, Cody established a perimeter. For over an hour all was quiet, and command was on the verge of reassigning FEUDAL when a full lance began their assault on Patton. Suddenly swarmed by Covenant forces Abigail did her best to prioritize targets, but the weight of the moment, finally being able to exact revenge, sent the Beta on a killing spree where she began killing the aliens without distinction and in process signaled her location to the Covenant. The lance’s commander deployed several jackal snipers who would suppress the SIII while the sanghelli ultra personally led a team to eliminate the demon. However, the Covenant warrior was not aware of B042’s presence. As the alien squad rose up towards Abigail’s position an explosive was shot into the center of the formation, blowing apart the weaker members of the contingent. With the help of his armor’s active camouflage systems Cody had successfully flanked the attack group and now laid into them with his MA5B. Butchering the aliens with a hail of automatic gunfire Cody killed off all but the ultra, who rushed towards Cody with energy sword drawn. With his assault rifle empty B042 tossed aside the rifle momentarily and attempted to cut down the elite with an SMG, but the warrior had already closed the gap. Forced into hand-to-hand combat Cody and the ultra duked it out for far longer than even the zealots he’d encountered during TORPEDO had. The difference between the crimson armored aliens and the white one he faced now was that the latter had fought a demon before. Exchanging blows the experienced sanghelli and SPARTAN fought relentlessly, however the odds were clearly tipped in the elite’s favor. A quick jab of an energy dagger to the abdomen gave the alien an advantage to press, and press it he did. Slashing Cody across the torso with his sword the elite forced the boy onto his back and moved in for the kill. However, once again the increased reflexes from his additional augmentations saved Cody, allowing him to draw the M45 from his back and pump a shell into the ultra’s now unshielded abdomen. As the warrior staggered back, Abigail finished it off with a shot to the head, and the two SPARTANs fell into retreat. Joining up with the rest of FEUDAL who had regrouped at the main entrance (after Cody secured his weaponry), Abigail personally treated Cody’s injuries before she and B042 joined the others in holding the line. For the next four hours, the SPARTAN team held the area alone, as all troopers had either died or been assigned to a flank. At nearly ten o’clock in the evening the assault finally ended and the SPARTAN team was allowed to rest, or in Cody’s case, receive more intensive treatment. Over the next week FEUDAL would participate in a variety of small skirmishes and large battles, notably spearheading the failed UNSC assault on the Covenant landing site, but inflicting massive casualties on the alien forces. Cody personally would develop an affinity for dual wielding larger weapons, notably his MA5B with a plasma repeater, putting the gifts of each to great use. Operation: SCREAMING EAGLE It was only on their seventh day of fighting the team received an official new assignment in the form of Operation: SCREAMING EAGLE, a nighttime drop behind Covenant lines with the goal of cutting the enemy’s supply lines. Paired with Army Airborne units the SIIIs equipped themselves with the already familiar , and deployed under the cover of night. Landing under fire alongside several paratroopers B042 was directly engaged by a pair of mgalekgolo. Despite his effort B042 was unable to dispatch the hunters before they had killed four of the Army Special Forces operators, all but one of whom had been to busy trying to get out of their parachutes to fight back. After killing the titanic aliens Cody joined up with the nearby Tanya-A116 the two SPARTANs set up a rendezvous point and awaited the arrival of the rest if FEUDAL. While they waited it became evident that unlike the rest of FEUDAL was still not accepting of Cody’s presence, and still saw him as nothing more than an ONI spook. Despite the hostile attitude from A116 and B042’s response in the form of biting sarcasm, the two worked extremely well together as they mowed down Covenant forces who attempted to storm them as the rest of the team joined them. Once rallied, Daniel took command of the SPARTANs and led them towards the Covenant supply line. Periodically dispatching members of the team to separate from the main group and rally with squads of Army Airborne, then bringing them back, A010 increased his numbers from seven to roughly thirty five. With the now bolstered force the soldiers launched a guerrilla assault on the supply lines. Ambushing convoys and lacing the path with explosives the UNSC troops inflicted massive damage despite the fact that out of the 1000 Army Airborne troops deployed, only twenty eight survived the first night due to poor planning of the drop. Eventually however their dwindling numbers caught up to them as a series of Covenant counter-strikes cut down the Army operators, eventually claiming the lives of all of them without exception. With only themselves remaining, FEUDAL was recalled by command and were evacuated via UH-144 ‘Falcon’ and returned to the UNSC’s staging ground. Before the SPARTANs could rest they were once again thrown into the fray, tasked with defending the staging area while command elements intermixed with the wounded evacuated (with the exception of some officers who refused to leave until the mainline troops had as well). Engaging in grueling combat the team and all other defenders were forced into close quarters. B042 and B206 cut a bloody swathe through the alien horde, preforming astoundingly well as a pair as they fought until their weapons and those scavenged from the Covenant ran out of ammunition before relying solely on their blades. Despite the both of them sustaining serious injuries, both Cody and Hastings survived the three hours of continuous combat even as exhausted army troopers began to break down. On Daniel's command FEUDAL made their retreat, covering the defense force's rear as they all boarded evacuation transports and fled the now burning world after a nearly month long siege. At long last the Beta's of FEUDAL who'd craved Covenant blood had gotten it, as well as numerous injuries, as had the rest of the team. Cody personally would suffer four broken ribs, seven first degree burns, a broken ankle, a broken wrist, and innumerable sprains, pulled muscles and lacerations. Gamma Pavonis VII In late 2549 the colony of Gamma Pavonis VII became the site of FEUDAL’s next deployment. For the six base members of the team, Pavonis would be a testing ground as all members were outfitted with early MJOLNIR Mark V, however Cody, who was not an exact match of Halsey’s parameters was not given such a suit, and was left in only his SPI. While the battle above the colony raged, with future heroes such as Miranda Keyes coming into the spotlight, below the colony burned in the wake of a rapid Covenant attack. Deployed via HEV, the NavSpecWar team was tasked with destruction of the data banks of the planet’s capital city in accordance with the Cole Protocol, the only issue was that the Covenant had an iron grip on the area. Tasked with a simple torch and burn op, FEUDAL packed light on weaponry, taking only small sidearms. They would regret this decision mere seconds after deployment. Upon landing Cody found himself in the middle of an intersection and came under heavy fire. Unwisely, Cody continued to fight conventionally against the Covenant, despite the innumerable injuries he had sustained in the past. Killing several with his MA5K, Cody was heavily injured when a jackal sniper shot him through the abdomen with a beam rifle. Collapsing in the street, B042 fought in vain to hold off Covenant forces, downing several more of the hegemony’s troops before they closed in on him. However, the timely intervention of an assorted group of UNSC personnel who’d been left behind saved Cody’s life, the soldiers mowing down the aliens while they were distracted by the injured demon. Remaining silent as the other humans crowded around, Cody treated his injury with biofoam to the best of his abilities and made contact with Daniel and provided his location and current condition. Despite some brief berating, Daniel and the rest of FEUDAL moved to Cody’s position. Recovering their teammate and the miscellaneous troops, Daniel sidelined Cody for the remainder of the mission. Left in a relatively undamaged building along with Abigail and the troops, B042 would sit in silence as he reevaluated his combat strategy. For an hour he remained in the building as with the others, however the mission clock hit an hour and thirty minutes, Daniel requested back up from Abigail, and despite her insistence to the contrary, Cody too came. Progressing through the Covenant-infested streets, Cody took a different approach. Hiding, striking, and repositioning, the young SPARTAN utilized his knack for guerilla warfare and ambushes. Twenty minutes after being called, the two Beta Spartans arrived at the rest of the team’s location. Fading into invisibility with the help of the photo-reactive panels of his armor, Cody and Abigail launched their attack on the Covenant forces who were pinning the rest of their team in the data storage facility. In the ensuing conflict Cody racked up numerous Covenant kills, however in the closing stages, a combination of his additional chemical augments paired with his own blind rage against the Covenant resulted in another injury, this time the form of an energy dagger, several inches into his ribs, and millimeters from his heart. As his body caught up to him and the adrenaline faded, Cody did what any SPARTAN would do; he pulled the dagger out, filled the wound with foam, and kept going. After destroying the data, FEUDAL was extracted from the city. Once out of system, Cody and Tomas began to modify B042’s SPI armor, the first order of business being the addition of several systems, seals, oxygen supplies, and an environmental suite to allow for extended EVA activity. Operation:DYNAMO Phase One In early 2550 as the Covenant poured into the middle and inner colonies the infamous Prowler Corps discovered choke point in the Covenant supply lines. Within the now destroyed outer colonies lay a gas giant known simply as GB-348 which had been simply passed over in humanity's rapid expansion, however the Covenant found 348 to be the perfect location for a supply junction. Seventy-five percent on the Covenant war machine's supplies passed through this junction, to cripple it would strike a blow against the Covenant the likes of which hadn't been seen since TORPEDO. As fate would have it, one of the three Spartan teams selected for the operation was FEUDAL. Once again finding himself slated for a suicide mission, B042 was irate. Breaking his usual friendly mold among FEUDAL, he lashed out at all those who attempted to calm him, targeting the fact they hadn't been in their companies respective final missions and that they couldn't understand. After an hour of ranting, Cody would calm himself and apologize to his teammates, but the damage was done. Put on board a Prowler, FEUDAL and the three other teams shipped out to Minab with the objective of commandeering a Covenant vessel. It was at this point the operation took a turn in the wrong direction. Upon boarding their respective vessels, Covenant 'Demon Hunters', the same unit which Cody had faced during CARTWHEEL, were waiting aboard the vessels. Outnumbered and caught in a trap, each SPARTAN team dug in and prepared for a fight. Fighting intensely in close quarters, FEUDAL managed to fend off their ambushers. Both Cody and Hastings took full advantage of the tight halls to dispatch their supposed matches in close quarters, working in near perfect sync. With their respective ships taken, and the initial ambush foiled, the SPARTAN teams were met with the second face of the Covenant ambush. Almost instantly, the ships housing FEUDAL team, and the three man unit under Nathaniel-A143 came under fire, the third ship however was not fired upon. Thanks to a miscommunication between the Covenant forces, the third team was assumed dead and the ship was not fired upon. This presented the team with one, small chance to escape annihilation and continue the mission, a chance they took. Boarding the corvette housing the now three strong team who identified themselves as "Sage Team", the SPARTANs then made the jump towards Covenant space, the UNSC Pale Horse in tow. Once the jump was made, Cody made an effort to familiarize himself with the battered team, being all too familiar with the feeling of loss. The leader, who identified as Orson-426, appeared drastically younger, even younger than the SIIIs when they'd entered the field, and were in fact clad in ODST garb rather than SPI. Fascinated and sympathetic, Cody was rebuffed as Orson put up a figurative wall; refusing to shed light on his origin. In fact he found out shockingly little aside from his name. The boy was disturbingly collected in B042's opinion who saw the lack of grief inhuman. Phase Two As the teams reached their destination, it became quite clear to all involved, including B042 that they were pushing their luck if an attempt was made to simply board and clear the station themselves. Conspiring with Nathaniel-A143, leader of Victor-Four, the two SPARTANs came up with a plan. Utilizing the AI Bradley to fool the Covenant and be granted permission to dock, the ship entered position and as it neared its docking point, opened fire and accelerated into the station. In the ensuing chaos, FEUDAL and the other teams entered the station via phantom. Dividing up once again, Sage and Victor-Four took the HAVOK nuclear device, while FEUDAL held off the brunt of the Covenant force. Bounding forward, once again B042 and B206 engaged the Covenant in brutal close quarters combat. Utilizing the SPI armor’s chameleon systems, B042 managed to get far closer to Covenant forces while Hastings kept them at bay. Once close, Cody made heavy use of his M45 tactical shotgun and blades. All progressed well up until a pair of Hunter’s entered the fray. After Erik-B298’s shield’s failed due to a fault in the prototype Mark V, a fuel rod blast detonated meters away, incinerating his right leg to the knee and his arm to the shoulder. Then, as Tomas moved to assist, providing cover by activating his prototype “drop shield” to provide cover. However the device failed, and merely dispersed the blast so that instead of suffering a direct hit, plasma washed over all of his body. Acting quickly, Cody bolted forward, evading a strike from one of the hunter’s shields before sliding underneath it and cramming a grenade into its back. As it exploded its partner swung at B042, who ducked under the strike as a hail of bullets from an enraged Abigail’s battle rifle carved through the beasts back until it collapsed. Darting back towards his team, Cody bounded cover to cover, suppressing the oncoming Covenant forces with his MA5K. Despite several close calls the Spartan avoided injury as he rushed to regroup with his team. As Dan opened up a line to Victor-Four, he was met with the grisly news that Sage team, with the exception of Orson had fallen, and that Sierra 426 was remaining behind to detonate the nuke. As FEUDAL hauled back their wounded towards the hanger, they were intercepted by a team of zealots who cornered the Spartans. Attacking the crimson armored warriors with ferocity, Cody’s secondary augmentations kicked in providing the less armored III with the ability to hold his own once again against the Covenant’s best. During the ensuing brawl, Cody tackled a zealot to the ground after its shields were shattered with an overcharged burst from a plasma pistol courtesy of A010, and proceeded to stab it to death. However, not before the zealot sliced the B042’s supply of anti-psychotics, dubbed “smoothers” by the young Spartan. While at the present time, it was of little consequence as he bounded forward and continued battling the oncoming Covenant, during the trip back to UNSC space and the classified nature of his additional augmentations, it posed an issue. Continuing to fight with ferocity, Cody and Dan held back the Covenant forces as they and Victor-Four boarded a Phantom and rushed towards the prowler lying in wait for them. As the station exploded into a ball of fire behind them, FEUDAL finally was allowed to relax. However B042 was very much still on edge, secluding himself from the others, B042 instantly rushed for the cryo pods without warning and arousing suspicion from all involved. However, en route back to UNSC controlled space, B042 was woken and dosed with anti-psychotics by an unknown ONI agent, debriefed, and resupplied. Cody would remain out of cryo for the remainder of the trip, knowing full and well his actions at the close of the mention would certainly raise questions. Reach Recuperation, Small Ops, and the Attack on Sword Base After DYNAMO, the battered Spartan Team was taken to reach in order to be treated for their injuries and debriefed. In the months preceding the massive battle to come, Cody specifically was taken to ONI Sword Base to undergo debriefing by Section III and reassigned. As far as Beta-5 was concerned Cody’s tour with FEUDAL was over, especially after the effects of CHRYSANTHEMUM were displayed to the other SPARTANs, who had begun to raise questions to their superiors including FEUDAL Actual. As Cody's handler and Beta-5 brass debated what course to take with him, Cody was dispatched on a number of small operations against small rebel cells which had been operating on the planet, especially within urban centers where he stopped three different bombing attempts before they could happen. However, in July the worst fears of the UNSC were realized when the Covenant discovered Reach. Immediately recalled to Sword Base, Cody found himself standing alongside mainline infantry against the Covenant. As the Covenant assault force attacked, Cody, the base's security detail, and Army troopers took up positions defending the base from its rear. At first anti-air batteries held the Covenant off, however, the ensuing ground assault overwhelmed the outposts and without the UNSC denying them the ability to drop in troops, the Covenant stormed towards the base. Taking up position outside the walls, B042 coordinated the bases defense against the oncoming aliens. Nestled on a ledge, Cody along with four troopers in his personal fireteam consisting of the base’s security detail mowed down oncoming Covenant infantry. The team made use of the typical UNSC Army gear including the MA37 ICWS, M392 DMR, and so on, however they were also supplied with a SPNKR rocket launcher. Cody himself, far from an expert with explosive weapons refused to use the weapon at first instead electing to make the runs back into the base to retrieve ammunition as he was without question the fastest soldier present. In the third trip to retrieve ammunition a Covenant squad managed to punch through and was rushing the troopers behind the barricades of Sword’s back door. Acting quickly B042 mowed down a duo of grunts and in a burst of speed, weaved in between the ranks of the unit, shooting a jackal at point blank in the head before rolling under the strike of the elite officer leading the team and arming the alien’s plasma grenade as he did. However as the alien unit was destroyed by the blast Covenant forces overtook the courtyard of SWORD and more Covenant forces arrived to assault those outside. As the ONI Security and Army personnel outside the walls began to quickly become overwhelmed, Cody doubled back and proceeded to try and get all he could back within the base’s walls. Returning to his original position Cody laid down covering fire as his team retreated, taking as much fire off their retreat as he could. However when the time came for him to retreat, an eager elite minor charged forward and tackled the “demon” eager to claim a kill. Though Cody quickly dispatched his assailant, snapping his neck with ease, he quickly was forced away from the walls and back to his position. Before had had time to rise to his feet once again an ultra and his team marched onto his position and fired on the SPARTAN. Acting quickly B042 took up the SPNKR his unit left behind and fired into the Covenant forces. Killing most, B042 found himself face to face with another minor and the alien’s plasma repeater to his gut. Knocking the weapon aside Cody bashed the alien over the head with the rocket launcher, breaking its shields and knocking it aside only to be tackled from behind by an officer from the ultra’s lance, with the now scorched white armor clad commander storming towards him as well, energy sword in hand. Unable to provide cover without risking hitting B042 and now under fire from both sides, the troopers closed the doors leaving the SPARTAN and several troopers stranded outside. However Cody would not give in, wrestling off the officer and discarding the launcher, he stood ready to fight the battle in his domain, close quarters, the effects CHRYSANTHEMUM now overtaking his mind. Promptly executing the minor who’d blocked his escape with a shot from his magnum, B042 pelted the officer with rounds in order to provoke him and wear down his shields. The tactic worked, and the sanghelli charged Cody swinging at him with an energy dagger. Catching the strike Cody instantly bashed the alien across the jaw and shattering its shielding, then shooting it twice in the throat. Then, the ultra charged. Using the falling body of the officer as a shield Cody stopped the strike, then discarded his empty sidearm, drew his machete, and activated the energy gauntlets on his forearms and activated the photoreactive systems in his armor. As the Covenant leader attacked once again, Cody took the barrage of blows, parrying them with his gauntlets and utilizing his now distorted appearance to confuse the elite. Landing blow after blow, the SPARTAN savagely attacked the elite. With each strike the warrior threw at Cody, he was countered brutally. The SPARTAN broke his shields after a failed stab was caught and his wrist was broken, and before he could scoop up his blade B042 buried the machete in his shoulder. As the ultra roared, B042 simply roared back, ducking low under a punch and buried another knife in the elite’s knee. Then, as it lurched forward Cody wretched the machete from where he’d left it in the ultra’s shoulder and chopped into its neck from behind. As his opponent fell, plasma fire engulfed B042’s position and in an act of blind desperation he charged forward, ready for death, only to be flung by a plasma mortar over several rocks and into as small crevice. However, before a second mortar could be fired, two troopers in a damaged transport warthog made a desperate charge at the wraith’s to save the SPARTAN, sacrificing themselves for Cody’s sake. Seconds later, as Cody lay in the crevice, his mind abuzz as the drug fueled rage drove him to pull himself out of the crevice, two SPARTANs emerged from SWORD’s now opening doors, one designating targets for airstrikes with the other firing away with an M6 held in her prosthetic arm. and Cody’s longtime rival, SPARTAN-B312 were retaliating. While he would not discover who they were or the details of NOBLE Team’s deployment for several more hours, he was still appreciative of their timely intervention as well as the trooper’s sacrifice. Returning to the base’s interior Cody received direct orders from his new handler, Codename: PAULSON. The elderly Section III agent tasked Cody with one task, the protection of Dr. , who was sheltered within the base. Moving through the halls of the base Cody encountered no resistance, descending down to where the doctor was waiting and taking his position as her guard. Needless to say she was curious, but as per PAULSON’s directive he was to answer nothing relating to his origins or identity, to Halsey he was to be nothing more than another soldier. Of course she saw right through the guise. As Halsey pestered the soldier with questions, her demeanor turned from inquisitive to angry when after some hacking she found the closest thing to a dossier on Cody, which identified him as Sierra-042, whom he was most definitely not. Further digging saw him identified as B042, which only lead to more questions, which of course, he did not answer. After some time, PAULSON informed Cody he was relieved, the SPI clad SPARTAN leaving just before NOBLE entered to speak with Halsey. Cody however, had another assignment. Earth Raid on Tarus Skirmish on Leridius Prime The Gao Mission Raid on Fletcher's Rock Strike on the NCA Commodore Skirmish on Kholo Armor Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor Mark II Utilized by Cody for the near total entirety of the Human-Covenant War, the mass produced armor provided to the mainline equally mass produced SPARTAN-IIIs was extensively modified by Cody throughout its service. Cody’s first set was issued to him days before deployment in Operation: CARTWHEEL, the armor served its purpose until TORPEDO, whereupon the completion of the mission the armor was battered beyond repair. Soon administered a second set, Cody would field the armor in every operation he was dispatched on until Operation: DYNAMO where environmental circumstances dictated that he utilize an armor capable of operating in a vacuum. This second set would undergo numerous upgrades as Cody attempted to keep pace with FEUDAL team’s MJOLNIR Mark V armor, his alterations included upgrades to the electronics suite and HUD courtesy of Tomas-B400, multiple instances of additional plating removed from some areas and being re-installed in other areas to increase protection as well as optimize movement, the addition of vacuum seals and several other components to allow for EVA, as well as the installation of Covenant point-defense gauntlets. MJOLNIR GEN2 Issued to Cody in early 2554, the set of MJOLNIR incorporated a combination of mainline armor sets including SCOUT and VENATOR. Unlike previous armors put to use by B042, the MJOLNIR was not tailored towards the needs of an independent operator, instead favoring someone who worked with a partner, in Cody's case that was Jamison-G144. The suit was put together with close quarters in mind, with the sharp curvature of the VENATOR components allowed for devastating blows to be launched by B042, while the design of the SCOUT helmet gave plenty of protection to the head while still having a multitude of systems integrated to assist in forward reconissance. Cody also had an internal command network and 4th generation update modules installed once he took on the role of leader for Fireteam Stallion. Weapons In service of the UNSC, and ONI in particular Cody has had access to a wide range of top of the line weaponry. Even when operating alongside a team, B042 was a self-sufficient operator, capable of operating without steady supplies or reliable support. As a result most weaponry he used was renowned for its reliability as well as versatility, namely the MA5K Carbine, an M6G SOCOM, and numerous forms of bladed weaponry. As a CQC and guerrilla warfare expert who was skilled in little else, Cody made use of largely shotguns, submachine guns, carbines, knives, and explosives. Every aspect of his loadout was focused on guerrilla combat rather than direct assault as while he was by no means a poor combatant in direct combat (scoring roughly average among Beta Company), he was far more talented in springing traps. Cody's most prized weapon was the combat knife which had been with him since training, followed closely by his heavily modified MA5K carbine. Personality Early in life B042 was a meek, nervous, and fearful, while also being exceedingly kind and caring for those around him. These traits made him a friend to many as well as a target for bullies, as seen with Abraham-B138 in training. That said, as time went on within Beta Company's training that the boy nursed a grudge like none other, against the Covenant as well as his tormentors, the latter of which began to suffer the consequences of this far sooner than the former. Displaying near psychopathic tendencies, Cody became one to relish in inflicting pain on those who had wronged him as well as simply watching them suffer, as seen with his savage assault on Spartan-B263, along with his reaction to Abraham's death during Operation: TORPEDO where after B138's pod was shot down B042 began to laugh hysterically. The following years of combat, including the end results of Operation: LONG WAY GONE, his time with FEUDAL, his leadership of Khaki Team during the Battle of Earth, and of the hunt for Spartan-205 all did their part in hardening B042. Becoming increasingly angered almost constantly, Cody became incredibly closed off even by Spartan standards, and many times more ruthless. The only real emotion besides anger and indifference shown by B042 are only exposed when he is in the company of Fireteam Stallion, of whom he is incredibly protective. Relationships Fireteam Stallion FEUDAL Team Fireteam Bravo The first friends B042 truly made in training, Bravo was an incredibly supportive team, who despite their frustration with Cody pushed him to grow and improve, as well as stepping up to protect him from would be bullies. The dynamic between B042 and each of the others was unique, Marcella and Cody would bond over the trauma of seeing their parents killed before their eyes and were quick to support the other emotionally, Abdul would quickly become B042's partner-in-crime for exacting revenge on his tormentors, while Detrick was instrumental in keeping B042 motivated and completing training. The team knew of B042's flaws, both in combat and emotionally, but accepted him anyway, and their loss had a deeply profound impact on Cody's psyche. Jamison-G144 A fraternal relationship, Cody found a kindred soul in Jamison, who in turn found a mentor in him. In addition to becoming extremely capable partners as Headhunters, the two would become close friends and eventually form a brotherly bond as strong as if they had shared the same mother. Quotes Gallery B042cmbt.png|B042's SPI Mark II was heavily modified over the course of the war, with additional hardpoints, magnetic plates, ammunition pouches, and sever more exotic additions in order to keep up with MJOLNIR-clad FEUDAL Team. CodyWar.png|While time had made him cautious, and Cody adapted well to leadership, at his core the Spartan-III was still incredibly aggressive and had his MJOLNIR tailored to that role. KonRADical (3).png|Cody (seen left), while never particularly brawny, grew from humble beginnings as one of the physically weakest in his company to devastatingly strong over the years thanks to his training and constant effort. Trivia Literary Appearances *Halo: Capti(Non-Canon) *Halo: Nos Venatores(Non-Canon) *The Flame *Halo: Building Bridges, Burning Boats - Ties in with Operation: LYNCH MOB *Halo: Blind Hate - Ties into Gamma Pavonis VII Category:SPARTAN Category:Beta Company Category:Ignition RP members and factions Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:DoH SPARTANs